Guerreira
by Baby Blair
Summary: Numa tentativa de horar o nome de seu pai, Bella se alista para a guerra e acaba tendo que esconder o fato de ser mulher. Mas coisas ficam tensas quando ela descobre que seu líder é ninguém menos que uma paixão de infância, e que ainda mexe muito com ela.


–Você tem uma quedinha pelo meu irmão, admita! – a lembrança do que Alice disse veio de repente.

Eu lembro que neguei, é claro, por horas. Infelizmente aquilo só fez a não tão doce Alice me importunar mais. Era difícil discordar dela, principalmente por ser uma garota mimada, acostumada a nunca receber um não. Mas ela ainda era minha melhor (e única) amiga, na época.

As pessoas custavam a entender o porque de uma garota rica como Alice se relacionasse com uma simples camponesa como eu. Ela tinha tudo o que qualquer criança pobre na idade Média queria: vivia em um enorme solar, era herdeira de um condado e diretamente destinada a ter uma vida perfeita e alegre. O que ninguém entendia é que amizades que nascem de tragédias dificilmente morrem. Ela me salvara da morte eminente, aos treze anos.

Era um dia muito quente e ventava bastante. Eu estava tão entediada que havia dormido por toda a tarde, quando acordei, completamente suada, já era crepúsculo. Estava com calor, então resolvi nadar no riacho, mesmo sendo noite. Eu fazia aquilo o tempo todo, e não imaginei que o vento e o fato de já ter escurecido pudesse deixar a água perigosa.

Eu pulei na água, já era quase oito horas. A correnteza estava forte demais, me arratou por cerca de trinta metros, foi onde Alice me achou. Ela estava num daqueles dias de rebeldia, comum de crianças ricas, havia brigado com o pai e fugira. Eu já não tinha quase pulso quando ela, agarrando minha mão da margem, me tirou do rio.

Eu não lembro bem como foi o afogamento em si. Lembro de lampejos: bolhas de ar na água barrenta, minhas unhas arranhando as pedras em busca de segurança e o brilho da lua visto sob a água.

Eu não cheguei perto da morte pela água em meus pulmões. Não, foi pelo frio. Por mais que tivesse feito calor o dia todo, a água estava congelante. Teria morrido de hipotermia, se não fosse o fato de Alice ter me abraçado contra o corpo, me passando seu calor, até que seu irmão, Edward, nos encontrou quase duas horas depois.

Edward tinha dezesseis anos na época, ele me carregou correndo, com Alice ao seu enlaço, até a aldeia para que o médico pudesse me examinar.

Ficou tudo bem, depois de litros de chá quente que me empurraram. Meu pai nunca ficou sabendo, estava lutando nas Cruzadas na época, e jamais voltou. Minha mãe deve ter descoberto, dizem que é possível ver as coisas que acontecem aqui lá do céu, onde acho que ela está. Quem surtou foi minha tia, Renée, quem cuidava de mim na época.

Ela morreu meses depois, se enforcou por um amor não correspondido. Trágico (e patético), eu sei. Que tipo de pessoa pode acabar com a própria vida por simplesmente não ouvir um "Eu te amo"? Eu nunca pude entender, pelo simples fato de não ter tentado cortar meus pulsos por Edward jamais olhar pra mim com um _algo a mais_.

Era de se imaginar que isso aconteceria afinal. Ele salvou minha vida (junto com Alice), era lindo, charmoso e um conquistador.

E piorou, quando Esme praticamente me adotou. E eu, pequena órfã do vilarejo, passou a cuidar o solar, e conviver de perto com a dinastia Cullen.

Os anos se passaram, é claro.

Emmett era o herdeiro legítimo do condado dos Cullen, então simplesmente se casou com linda Rosalie e viveu por lá. Isso, é claro, após algum tempo que ele serviu nas Cruzadas, se aventurou com inúmeras mulheres e arranjou confusão por muitos cantos.

Alice casou-se também, aos dezoito. E como a sortuda que era, acabou com o homem que amava: Jasper Hale, um herdeiro francês muito rico. Ela então mudou-se para viver com ele, mas nos visitava com frequência.

E restou Edward. Mas diferente de Emmett, a fase bebida/mulheres/confusão dele durou muito mais. Até que Carlisle, seu pai, o obrigou a servir nas Cruzadas caso quisesse herdar pelo menos do condado de Esme (que era, também, filha única de um grande conde). E ele se foi.

E mesmo depois que a família Cullen seguiu sua vida, eu continuei lá. A fiel servente do solar.

Fiz amizade com Rosalie, que era, na verdade, uma camponesa excepcionalmente bonita das terras da família de Jasper. Era um pouco maliciosa e com um senso de humor particular, mas ainda uma ótima pessoa.

Nada demais para uma garota com quase vinte anos já. Nada de namorados, noivos ou casos. Dois ou três beijos, e só.

Um no estalajadeiro, aos dezesseis anos. _Alguns _num escudeiro, amigo de Emmett, que ficou algumas semanas hospedado aqui, e pareceu interessado na ingenua donzela do solar. E houve James, um primo distante dos Cullen, muito bonito por sinal.

Ele também se hospedou no solar por algumas semanas, mas era muito mais charmoso e persistente que os anteriores. Foi com quem cheguei "mais longe". Alumas agarrações nos estábulos, e mãos... Ó, como ele tinha mãos ágeis.

E esse é o resumo dos meus nada-agitados vinte anos.

Até agora.

Era aquele dia que eu visitava minha antiga casa, na aldeia. Fazia uma vez por mês, mais ou menos, mesmo não tendo motivo real. Até aquele dia da primavera.

Eu estava abrindo a casa com a chave enferrujada, quando senti uma mão sobre meu ombro. Virei-me assustada, como a garotinha apavorada que era.

Era um homem de meia-idade, com armadura de guerra, barba e cabelos longos e grisalhos, ele tinha dentes estranhos e meio podres. Me encostei na porta, assustava, não conhecendo-o.

–Isabella Marie Swan? – perguntou numa voz rouca e falha.

–Sim – respondi a meia-voz, lembrando a mim mesma que se ele sabia meu nome talvez não fosse um aproveitador simplesmente – Eu te conheço?

Ele era um guerreiro, então não havia modo de eu conseguir algo com força bruta... Tentei, sem sucesso devo acrescentar, girar a chave em silencio, para entrar correndo na casa. Afinal onde estava o curioso povo da aldeia nessas horas?

–Não, mas eu conhecia seu pai. Fui companheiro dele durante as Cruzadas.

Ela tudo que eu não imaginava. Meu pai, quem diria que ouviria falar dele novamente?

–Meu pai? O que aconteceu? – perguntei exaltada. Eu podia sentir que a porta atras de mim estava destrancada, mas de repente eu não estava tão interessada em fugir daquele homem.

O homem baixou os olhos, antes de desamarrar algo sob a armadura. Era uma bolsa enorme de couro e um tecido grosso mal costurado. Ele estendeu-a a mim.

–Era do seu pai, acho que ele gostaria que ficasse para você. Ele foi um grande guerreiro, morreu em batalha. Eu sinto muito por você. Uma pena ele não ter um filho homem para honrá-lo – disse, limpou a garganta e acrescentou – Adeus, srta. Isabella.

E ele me deixou lá, encostava contra a porta completamente atordoada, com um saco pesado na mão, de conteúdo desconhecido.

Demorei alguns minutos para assimilar tudo, arfando contra a madeira áspera. O homem andou até a taberna, e sumiu porta a dentro.

Entrei correndo na casa, me jogando no tapete velho sem me importar com a poeira. Baixei a cabeça, e meus cabelos caíram, irritantes, sobre os olhos. Longos como eram, amarrei-os num nó em minha nuca antes de me voltar para a bolsa no tapete.

Ainda havia uma nuvem de poeira quando desfiz o nó da bolsa. Puxei sua borda, deixando tudo que estava dentro cair no chão, sem cuidado.

Armas.

Lâminas e lâminas caíram no chão.

Lá tinha uma espada longa, afiada, feita de um ferro reluzente. O punho era revestido de couro e algum tipo de pedra leitosa e rosada; não havia bainha. Três adagas pequenas, não mais que um palmo de comprimento, mas ainda eram assustadoramente afiadas; também não possuíam bainha, e tinha a mesma pedra cor de rosa no punho. Havia um quarta adaga, maior, mas muito parecida com as menores. A ultima arma era um arco de madeira com um aljava cheia, incrivelmente o arco tinha a pedra misteriosa.

Ele percebeu então outra coisa dentro do saco. Outra pequena bolsa de couro, razoavelmente grande. Virando seu conteúdo no chão, encontrou o que deveria ser os pedaços em perfeito estado da armadura de seu pai.

_Uma pena ele não ter um filho homem para honrá-lo_.

As palavras o homem dançaram em minha mente confusa.

.

_É isso gente, é só algo que surgiu em minha mente enquanto assistia Robin Hood_.

_**Já tenho o primeiro capitulo, só preciso de Reviews para soltá-lo.**_

_Caprichem, hein!_


End file.
